User talk:Levi Salvos
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Thread:386708|The Leech and the Butcher (unreviewed) page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! EmpyrealInvective (talk) 03:30, October 17, 2014 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's minimum quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read this blog post for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read this guide for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. A picture is worth a thousand words, but I'd rather write a thousand-word story. (talk) 03:18, October 19, 2014 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:56, February 1, 2015 (UTC) Notice Do not blank messages from your talk page, especially warnings, as they serve as a public record on this wiki. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:02, July 23, 2015 (UTC) Hey, Levi. Here's another story I've just made and I think you would like, http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:488448 Send me some of your stories so I can read them. AndrewTaylorMade1992 (talk) 13:39, August 6, 2015 (UTC) A review would be amazing. :) AndrewTaylorMade1992 (talk) 18:33, August 6, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for the review, man. I'll re-write it and take everything into account. My new story will probably be more to your liking. AndrewTaylorMade1992 (talk) 23:21, August 13, 2015 (UTC) Hey Levi, would you become a user on one of my new wikiasIron sable (talk) 01:07, September 2, 2015 (UTC) JtK: Personal Judging Results As the Top 5 for the JtK Contest you entered were announced, you may have been wondering as to why your story did not quite make it into the poll. While I cannot speak on the behalf of the other judges, I can show you some of my short, personal notes that I took for each story. They are as follows: Some interesting fourth-wall breaking dumbed down a bit by catchphrases and not really bringing much new in exchange for making fun of the old elements. Still, the story proves effective in enough areas to be fairly decent. Hope this helps. AGrimAuxiliatrix1 (talk) 22:12, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Novella Completed. I don't know if you remember this or not, but a couple of months ago you reviewed the first chapters of my novella in the Writer's Workshop, which is now completed. You asked that I give you a link to the story when it is complete, so here you are. I'll understand if you no longer want to read this though, it is considerably long, and I won't bear any ill will. Thanks. SnakeTongue (Jack Crayven) (talk) 00:48, December 30, 2015 (UTC) Congrats! Congratulations on winning the contest, dude. It was a close one, but it looks like you pulled ahead. Being spotlighted on October is a huge honor and you deserve it for writing such a great story. Hope you get a lot of exposure from it! The Damn Batman (talk) 21:20, September 26, 2016 (UTC) Front Page Congratulations on winning the recent contest. I'm sure you're aware, but on the first of October your story will go up on the front page and will be protected for that month. I'm letting you know this in the case that you need to edit or add anything to the story before then. If something comes up after that, feel free to message me, and I'll unprotect it for any needed adjustments. Lastly, I think it was basically part of the deal, but when KillaHawke finishes your narration, is it ok to add it to the article? And if so, would you like it to be at the top or the bottom? You can add it yourself if it's done in time, but if I'm around when he uploads it, I'll do it to save you the trouble. Jay Ten (talk) 21:35, September 26, 2016 (UTC) :Sounds good. I'll put it at the bottom. Thanks for contributing quality work to the site. Have a good one. :Jay Ten (talk) 11:50, September 27, 2016 (UTC) Message Hi Levi. When you get the time, can you please send me an email at mrdupincp@gmail.com? Thank you. MrDupin (talk) 15:12, October 13, 2016 (UTC) Not Important -- Suggestion Yo! I just wanted to say that I respect your writing and enjoy your stories. It would be really cool if you wrote an original book or published a book of short stories. Just a suggestion. Your creepypasta Hello Levi Salvos. My name is Major. I'm an indie filmmaker. I want to talk to you about your creepypasta, "Something Took My Eyes." Please send me an email at gracemajor.jobs@yahoo.com. Hi...... your story I'm one of the main narrators on the site and wanted to see if I could get permission to narrate "Frigophobia" Please message me back if it's cool. --No Time Creepy (talk) 04:47, March 2, 2019 (UTC)NoTime Thumbnail for your story. --No Time Creepy (talk) 01:01, March 5, 2019 (UTC)NoTime Thank You!!!! For the story Here is your video for your story. Thank you so very much letting me read it. Ill probably contact you in the next week or so about another story. --No Time Creepy (talk) 20:38, March 5, 2019 (UTC)NoTime